Unlovable
by HugsandBugsSmileyface
Summary: Sam snorted. Yeah, right. Like she'd ever go to FREDDIE BENSON for a problem she had. He couldn't stand her. He hated her-he'd said so on many occasions. "Bra, I would NEVER date Sam Puckett!" One-shot. Complete. Rated T.


A/N: This had to be done.

Disclaimer: By now you should know that I don't own iCarly.

"You're nothing! WORTHLESS!" came the cry from within the Puckett household. Pam Puckett had just finished having an all-out spat with her daughter, Sam.

"Why can't you be more like Melanie?"

"You'll never get a boyfriend if you act this way all the time!"

"You need to get a boyfriend...or maybe a girlfriend. Hah. Even that's impossible. You're not datable. You're not lovable. You're barely tolerable." Pam sneered.

Sam could still hear her mother's taunts in her head as she walked the distance to Bushwell Plaza. She didn't think that Carly was home, but she knew that Spencer would, at the very least. She needed to be somewhere she didn't feel pathetic.

She ignored the screams that came from the nasty doorman, Lewbert, and trudged her way up to the eighth floor. She scanned the floor for 8C, the apartment where her best friend, Carly Shay, lived.

Sam came in without knocking.

"Hey Spence." Sam said.

Spencer smiled. "Hey Sam. How're you?" he asked, twirling a basketball on his finger. Well, trying to.

"Fine, I guess."

"Looking for Carly?" he asked.

Sam simply nodded, not trusting the sound of her own voice.

"She's not here."

Sam gave him a rather pointed look as if to say, "Well, duh."

"But Freddie's upstairs working on something if you want to talk to him." Spencer resumed playing with his basketball.

Sam snorted. Yeah, right. Like she'd ever go to FREDDIE BENSON for a problem she had. He couldn't stand her. He hated her-he'd said so on many occasions.

'But you said the same thing and you never meant it' Her mind told her.

'Shut up' Sam told her mind.

"Nah, I think I'll just wait for Carly to come home. I need to talk to her about something." Sam stated.

Spencer looked up from his basketball. "Something that I can help you with?" he asked.

Sam shook her head. "No. It's just my mom." Sam bit her lip.

Spencer nodded in understanding. "Ah. I see." he said.

But he didn't. Not really. No one understood. Not even Carly. But Sam knew that she could confide in her best friend. Just because Carly didn't understand doesn't mean that she couldn't sympathize, and be there for Sam when she needed it.

"Sam, may I tell you something?" Spencer asked.

Sam looked at him with apprehension. "...sure..." she said.

"Your mother...she's not a nice person. Don't take anything she says to heart. She's barely right anyway."

That made Sam feel slightly better.

"So what did she say this time?" Spencer asked.

Sam shook her head. "It was the usual. But the only one that really got to me was when she said that I wasn't lovable." Sam bit her lip and dropped to sit on the couch.

Spencer looked at her with sad eyes. "Sam that's not true." he said.

Sam rolled her eyes. "It is...really." she said.

Spencer shook his head. "I know of at least one person that loves you."

sam paled. "Spencer...I'm flattered, but...aren't you a bit...well too old for..."

Spencer smiled. "I wasn't talking about me." he said.

Sam pursed her lips, but said nothing.

"I'm talking about Freddie." he said.

Sam's eyes widened in surprise. "Freddie? As in Benson?" she pointed to the stairs to show who she was talking about.

Spencer nodded.

Was it possible? Could Freddie actually love her? It wasn't possible. Could it? Sam had harbored a bit of a crush on Freddie for awhile now. If he liked her back...

Sam glanced up at the staircase. Should she tell him?

Suddenly Mrs. Benson came through the front door. "Spencer? Is Freddie here? I need him."

Spencer nodded. "He's upstairs. I'll get him in a minute." he said.

"Hurry." Mrs. Benson said, leaving.

What's the worst thing that could happen? He rejects her? She's been rejected before.

Sam started to go up the stairs. She got the the door of the iCarly room when she started to hear the voices. One belonged to Freddie. The other, to George the bra.

"And what about Sam?" George asked.

Freddie looked up from his gadget.

"What about Sam?" Freddie asked.

"Some people think that you and Sam would be better together than you and Carly." George said.

Freddie leaned back in his chair a bit.

"Bra, I would NEVER date Sam Puckett."

Sam bit her lip and ran downstairs. She didn't hear anything else. Sam didn't notice when Spencer came up, but he ended up passing her as she left.

"Hey, Freddie, your mom's looking for you." Sam heard him say.

"Oh. Thanks. Later." he said.

As Freddie walked down the stairs, he thought he heard the front door shut, and a slight sob follow it, but perhaps it was only his imagination.

A/N: That's it. One-shot. REVIEW!


End file.
